Gracias al sapo de Neville
by Hermy Dwritte
Summary: Y al fin y al cabo el único culpable fue un sapo... Pero aún no encuentro las palabras para agradecerle...
1. Por fin terminó

_**1**_

_**Por fin… Terminó**_

La batalla ya había terminado, y con ella, muchas vidas. Se veían a lo largo del campo de batalla, docenas de cuerpos unos de nuestro bando, otros del de ellos y ninguno parecía ser el tuyo. Los magos y brujas que llegaron enviados por el Ministro luego de todo lo que había ocurrido, no sirvieron de nada, pues ya muchos habían muerto.

Dean Thomas era ahora quien se encargaba de hacer el recuento de los heridos e informarlo a los medi-magos que habían llegado desde hace pocos minutos, me acerqué a él aún tomando mi cabeza, me dolía mucho desde que Voldemort había dejado de existir, supuse que era por la cicatriz, o por mi inmensa preocupación de ver a todos allí, en condiciones no muy favorables.

Miré a Parvaty, que estaba con Seamus ayudando a un grupo de elfos domésticos, a sacar a un enano de entre las grandes manos de un gigante ya vencido, sonreí ante la escena pero mi preocupación volvió, era imposible que estuvieras… no, no quiero ni imaginarlo.

-¿Cómo va todo? –Pregunté a la pareja de amigos, mientras ellos me devolvían la mirada algo preocupados y por fin, de un último jalón, sacaron al enano, quien me miró y sonrió satisfecho.

-Felicidades señor Potter, ahora todo el mundo tiene una deuda con usted. Mi pueblo no olvidará este día. –Me dijo haciendo una innecesaria reverencia, la cual me pareció muy formal.

-No es una deuda… No lo hice por algo a cambio, sino por…

-¡Oh, claro que es una deuda! Tómelo como una recompensa a su favor, -dijo dándome un saquito pequeño con un contenido no muy pesado. Miré el saco con recelo, sin entender lo que acababa de darme –Son diamantes, los más difíciles de encontrar.

-Y, ¿por qué me los das a mí? –Le pregunté devolviéndole el saco, pero el enano se negó a recibirlos. –Toma, muchas gracias pero no, no fue por una recompensa.

-Entonces déselos a ella, de seguro le agradará verlos en un anillo, –me dijo cerrando un ojo y señalando atrás mío -más viniendo de…

Pero yo no escuché nada más, mi cabeza me decía que le devolviera el saco y ya, pero mi corazón mandaba a voltearme y ver a la persona que señalaba, no le hice caso a la primera, así que me di la vuelta y la miré, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y sucios, lisos y rojos, como siempre, caminó hasta mí y con una gran sonrisa me dijo:

-Lo lograste Harry, por fin terminó.

-Si Ginny, -le dije abrazándola, sentí como su cuerpo temblaba y me pareció que necesitaba ir donde un mago más experto para que la curara –ya todo terminó.

-No Harry, no todo… -me dijo apartándose y mirándome a los ojos –te está buscando, hace rato por cierto. ¿Ves ese árbol? Es de cerezo, está con Fred y Ron. ¡Corre!

Comprendí que el enano no se refería a Ginny, sino a quien estaba buscando desde hace rato, a quien estaba atrás de ella, recostada sobre su árbol preferido, entre muchos otros grandes y ya casi sin hojas. Ahí estaban Fred y Ron, ayudando a muchos a ponerse de pie y que fueran por ayuda, mientras ella… por algún momento pensé que estaba… bueno, no quiero recordar lo que pensé. Corrí hasta ella.

Fred y Ron, a ellos los dejé atrás hace rato, pues se habían apartado del cerezo y yo corría hasta llegar ahí, sin importar que pasara. Ahora estaba ella sola, ayudada por algunas hadas a ponerse de pie, como siempre algo estaba mal.

-Veo que… que, bueno, ¿qué te pasó?

Ella me miró con uno de sus cabellos en la cara, luego se lo apartó de un soplido y sonrió, me regló aquella tarde una de las sonrisas más hermosas que he visto en toda mi vida, una de las que no se olvidan, y te las quieres dejar para siempre ahí… en tu mente y sacarla cada vez que surja un problema, como siempre ella lo hizo.

-Nada, -me dijo apenada, bajando un poco la mirada hasta su pie –creo que me fracturé el tobillo… ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Bien? ¿Te siente bien?

-Sí.

-Oh… pues, bien. –Dijo frunciendo su ceño y, algo sonrojada bajo su cabeza, negando con ésta, volvió a hablarme. –Pensé por un momento que no te volvería a ver.

-¿Tan malo soy con la varita?

-No… -rió con un tono de tristeza –pero él era… bueno ya sabes, "el peor mago de todos los tiempos"

-Sí, pero yo…

-Tuve miedo, ¿sabes? De perderte, tuve miedo. No quería que Voldemort… acabara con toda m-mi…

-¿Tu qué? –le pregunté acercándome, uniendo peligrosamente nuestra respiraciones, la de ella, claramente más acelerada.

-Mi… vida. – Sonreí con mi estómago revuelto de la emoción y con mi corazón paralizado. Hasta hace pocos minutos la había imaginado muerta y en el suelo junto a un mortífago asesino, pero cuando la vi ahí… rodeada de pequeños resplandores parecía un ángel, el cual se levantaba luego de su pelea más grande. No aguanté más y la abracé.

-¡Pensé que me ibas a dejar sola! ¿Por qué no pareciste cuando todo terminó? –Me reprochaba aferrándose a mí, como si yo me fuera a ir de nuevo. –No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-No fue mi intención… ¡Yo te estaba buscando! No te encontraba y…

Pero no pude seguir hablando, pues Hermione empezó a llorar, sentía sus gotitas saladas en mi cuello, y su respiración tornarse entrecortada y difícil de mantener. Pronto se separó de mí y tosió entre lágrimas, las cuales no dejaban de salir de sus hermosos ojos miel.

-Lo siento Harry… Y-yo soy u-una tonta, –me dijo limpiándose las gotitas que se quedaban mezcladas unas con otras en sus mejillas –Ahora tengo q-que irme, m-me duele el pie.


	2. Desde King s Cross

_**2**_

_**Desde King's Cross **_

Caminó algo lento unos cuantos pasos atrás mío, pero escuché como se quejaba y no podía estar mucho tiempo en pie.

Gritó mi nombre lo suficiente para que yo la escuchara, pero era muy tarde pues yo ya estaba ahí, temiendo que lo de su tobillo fuera algo grave. La sujeté por la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo, y sin querer nuestros rostros quedaron lo suficiente cerca para poder mirar más allá de sus ojos, donde me reflejaba yo, unas cuantas lágrimas y un brillo precioso… Eso era lo que yo buscaba que pasara desde antes de la batalla, donde me juró que me volvería a ver, con un "Nos vemos luego", había tomado su posición, siempre junto a mí, siempre, desde siempre y para siempre. Yo nunca, nunca lo noté. Ése fue mi gran error.

-Disculpa… disculpa –le dije apenado apartándome de ella, no sin soltarla -¿Estás bien?

-No, nunca lo he estado Harry. –Me dijo y mientras yo me incorporaba, con ella, me volvió a abrazar mientras yo miraba como Ron y el resto de los Weasley se acercaba para ver si estábamos bien. –Pensé que serías más valiente… pero ya es tarde para eso, ¿no crees? Ahora puedes irte, ve con Ginny ella te está esperando en la tienda porque está herida. Te ama, ve.

-No, –le dije evitando llorar –si tú no estás bien no me voy a ir. Eres todo para mí… mi mejor amiga, mi…

-¡Tu mejor amiga! –Repuso mientras me apartaba enojada -¡Solo eso soy Harry, tu mejor amiga! Nunca me viste… como, –su respiración se aceleró- como a alguien más, solo estaba para ayudarte, y hablar contigo pero nada más, por eso fuiste novio de Ginny, por eso yo me alejé de ti, no quería sufrir Harry… no.

-Mi mejor amiga, mi vida –le dije para un suspiro profundo por parte de ella y para volver a esa sonrisa hermosa que tanto deseaba… Esos labios que pronto se abrieron para preguntarme algo:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pensé que eras inteligente Hermione, –le dije bromeando. Yo estaba emocionado, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, era mi gran oportunidad, no podía perderla… Los Weasley estaban ya cerca y por lo que pude ver, estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría por que la señora Weasley tenía las manos en la boca y miraba a Ron y luego a nosotros dos. –Yo t-te…

-¿Qué? ¡No digas mentiras Harry! ¡Estoy harta de esas!

-No son mentiras, te amo Hermione. Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi corazón. –Sonaba algo extraño lo que decía pero en realidad era lo que tenía y sentía que debía decir. –No me importan Ginny ni mucho menos Cho, para mi existes tu y nadie más, mi fuerza para acabar con Voldemort, ¿sabes quien fue?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero claramente sabía la respuesta pues no espero ni un minuto para mirarme a los ojos y analizarme con sus ojos miel, tan hermosos. No tardó mucho y luego sonrió emocionada, se puso las manos en la cara para evitar las lágrimas y volvió a verme segundos después…

-Tú. –Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta. Con el tobillo fracturado y con su túnica rasgada y molida acortó rápidamente los pasos que se había alejado, se abalanzó contra mí y por poco ambos caemos al suelo. Mi cabeza ya no dolía pues estaba a punto de mandar a mi cuerpo el impulso más esperado: "Bésala"

Obedecí. La bese, el primer beso ahora sé, de muchos otros. Sus labios eran suaves y deliciosos, sabían… a fresas, ahora estaban correspondiendo mi beso, el cuál tanto ella como yo habíamos esperado desde que nos conocimos. Ella estaba temblando, yo la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía más a mi… fue el mejor momento de mi vida y con éste recuerdo, fui capaz de crear mis mejores patronus… Sus labios se separaron de los míos.

-Yo también te amo Harry… ¡Te amo!

Juntamos nuestras frentes y luego nos unimos en otro y otro delicioso beso, bajo el aplauso de cientos de personas que se habían dado cuenta de lo nuestro mucho antes que nosotros mismos.

Fred y George se nos acercaron, junto con Ron y más tarde llegaron los demás. Hasta Ginny que una vez pareció odiar a Hermione estaba calmada, no feliz porque no la vi tan contenta pero estaba calmada y aplaudiendo también como los otros. Los señores Weasley nos miraban sonrientes, Ron por su parte había apartado a Hermione y me había felicitado, pero como nunca faltaba su humor me dijo:

-Cuídala bien Harry, o yo mismo te rompo la cara.

-Lo haré –le dije recibiendo su abrazo para luego acercarme a Hermione, que estaba con los gemelos.

-Si hermano… lo sé. –Me dijo Ron acercándose conmigo hasta donde sus hermanos gritaban victoriosos que por fin algo bueno había ocurrido.

- ¡Ya era tiempo Harry! No tuviste que esperar tanto.-Me dijo Fred frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Me debes veinte knutts Fred, te lo dije terminarían juntos. –Le dijo su gemelo para risas de todos los presentes.

Ahora sé que no todo en la vida está escrito, y que lo único que necesitaba para vencer a Voldemort, no era estar solo como pensé una vez que decía la profecía, sino estar junto a ella, junto a mi Hermione, quien meses después de la batalla accedió a casarse conmigo y que sellamos ese compromiso con un hermoso anillo de diamantes que según ella dijo eran "lágrimas de tierra", que solo encontraban ese tipo de piedras en los volcanes. Yo reí y le dije que lo había conseguido ahí, cosa por la que luego también sonrió y me dijo que también había hablado con el enano. Me sentí un idiota, pero ahora ambos reímos sobre eso.

Y yo estoy aquí, recordando el mejor momento de toda mi vida, en la estación de King's Cross, junto con Ron y Lavander, quienes nos habíamos encontrado ahí.

-Ya está lista Harry, despídete de ella. –Me dijo la voz de Hermione, de la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, la cual estaba de pie junto a mí sosteniendo la mano de nuestra hija, nuestra segunda hija: Jane.

-Adiós papi. -Me dijo la pequeña de ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño, era la imagen viva de su madre, con todos sus gestos, sus ideas brillantes, una cosa la diferenciaba, le encantaba el Quidditch.

-Te cuidas hija, mucho, ¿sí?

-Claro, para eso tengo a Sirius, ¿no? –Me dijo señalando a su hermano, el cuál era dos años mayor que ella y ahora iba para su tercer curso en Hogwarts, en esos momentos le estaba entregando una lechuza gris al hombre de los equipajes y subía al tren con su mejor amigo y una chica quien me hizo recordar a nosotros tres, Ron, Hermione y yo, el "Trío Dorado". Los tres eran de Gryffindor.

-Tienes razón. –Le dije, y miré a Hermione para que mirara a su hijo mayor y se despidiera con la mano. Sirius es de pelo azabache, algo que sacó de mí, y unos ojos negros con un brillo igual a los de su madre. –Ahora ve que no vas a encontrar asiento. Adiós.

Jane subió al tren junto con el hijo menor de Ron, que tenía su misma edad, se llamaba Tomas y era de cabello rubio y ojos azules, la combinación perfecta, según decía su orgulloso padre, luego subió Emma, la segunda hija de Ron y Lavander, la cual estaba en segundo año y se parecía mucho a Ginny, pues tenía sus mismos ojos y cabello.

Desaparecieron de nuestras miradas, los cuatro chicos, pues el tren había partido. Pronto Hermione me alcanzó pues yo me había ido caminando hasta ya no ver más la mano de Sirius salir de la ventana.

-¿Viste a los chicos que estaban con él?

-Claro, terminarán como nosotros. -Le dije y la besé, entre el tumulto de gente que se movía a nuestro alrededor nos quedamos ahí, agradeciendo a Dios por haber cruzado nuestros caminos… Solo por un estúpido sapo de nuestro amigo Neville…


End file.
